lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Deck Build Pack: Sisters' Noise: The Remaining Nikkei and Warlord cards
DBSN-JP012 - C/NPR Nikkei Graduation Normal Trap Banish 1 "Nikkei" monster from your hand or GY; Special Summon 1 "Nikkei" monster from your Deck with the same Level as the Level/Temperature of that banished monster but with a different name. You can only activate 1 "Nikkei Graduation" per turn. DBSN-JP013 - C/NPR Nikkei Security Counter Trap When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a "Nikkei" monster(s) you control: Banish 1 "Nikkei" monster from your GY; the effect becomes "double the ATK of those targets until the end of this turn". You can only activate 1 "Nikkei Security" per turn. DBSN-JP017 - C/NPR Warlord Belus DARK/Fiend/Effect Level 5 2200/1800 You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Warlord" monster. You can only Special Summon "Warlord Belus" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Warlord" monster in your hand or field; shuffle 1 random card from your opponent's hand into the Deck. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 "Warlord" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Warlord Belus". You can only use this effect of "Warlord Belus" once per turn. DBSN-JP019 - SR Realm of the Gods Field Spell Once per turn, when a "Warlord" monster(s) is Tributed (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card. During your Main Phase: You can Tribute 1 "Warlord" monster in your hand or field, then target 1 "Warlord" monster in your GY with a different name; Special Summon that monster. You can only use this effect of "Realm of the Gods" once per turn. You can only activate 1 "Realm of the Gods" per turn. DBSN-JP022 - C/NPR Army of Warlords Normal Spell Tribute 1 monster; Special Summon as many "Warlord" monsters from your GY as possible, but destroy them during the End Phase. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Army of Warlords" per turn. DBSN-JP023 - C/NPR Warlord Capture Normal Trap Tribute 1 "Warlord" monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, take control of that target, but it cannot be used as material for the Summon of a monster from the Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Warlord Capture" per turn. DBSN-JP024 - C/NPR Warlord's Spark Normal Trap Tribute 1 "Warlord" monster; destroy 1 card on the field. DBSN-JP025 - SR Gathering of Warlords Continuous Trap All Fiend monsters you control gain 500 ATK. During your End Phase: You can draw cards equal to the combined number of "Warlord" monsters you Tributed from your hand or your side of the field. You cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Gathering of Warlords" once per turn. You can only control 1 "Gathering of Warlords". DBSN-JP026 - C/NPR Warlord's Execution Counter Trap When your opponent would Special Summon a monster(s): Tribute 1 "Warlord" monster; negate the Special Summon, then return that monster(s) to the hand. You can only activate 1 "Warlord's Execution" per turn. Category:Blog posts